


Come On My Thigh

by 5secondsoflashton (werestilinski)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, M/M, Mashton, PWP, Slight Pain Kink, Smut, but it's basically all smut, i guess?, thigh riding, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werestilinski/pseuds/5secondsoflashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is horny and he rides Ashton's thigh. </p><p> </p><p>That's it. Michael riding Ashton's thigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On My Thigh

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Michael riding Ashton's thigh wouldn't leave me alone so this little shot of smut was born, enjoy!

Ashton was sat on the couch in the lounge area of the hotel room Michael and he were sharing, the other man had disappeared into the bathroom as soon as they got back after the show, whereas Ashton had simply stripped his shirt off and flopped onto the couch to scroll through his twitter feed, he was replying to some fans who had been to the show when he heard the bathroom door open and was soon interrupted by a lap full of his boyfriend in just a pair of boxers.

“Hey babe,” Ashton wrapped his arms around Michael who let out a whine and nuzzled into his neck, “What’s up?”   
“M’horny.” Michael mumbled into his neck, causing Ashton to chuckle, “Don’t laugh at me jerk, it’s your fault.”  
‘Oh, really?” Ash laughed again,  
“Yes! Drumming all shirtless and sweaty like that, jesus Ash,’ he kissed at the older man’s neck, ‘Wanted you all evening.”   
“Hmm,” Ashton leant his head back giving Michael better access to his neck, ‘You’re pretty hot on stage yourself you know.’ 

Michael detached his mouth from Ashton’s neck and sought out his lips, kissing him hungrily as his hands found their way to Ash’s hair and tugged, causing Ash to let out a groan, and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Ashton’s mouth. He didn’t control the kiss for long, Ashton soon took over, pushing his tongue into Michael’s mouth and nipping at his lips as the kiss got more heated.   
Michael was getting more and more turned on, Ash could tell even without the blonde’s dick getting harder against him, the way he was panting into his mouth gave it away. 

Ashton brought a hand from Michael’s back around to his front and slowly caressed down his chest and over his tummy, avoiding where Michael wanted him to touch most to skim his hand along the blonde’s thigh instead, he then ran his hand back up the opposite thigh and gently grasped his boyfriend’s cock through his boxers, a groan leaving Michael’s mouth as he began to palm him softly through the material. The slight pressure started to drive Michael crazy, he was so hard and just not getting the friction he needed from Ashton’s palm.   
“Ash please.” He whined, “Do something!”   
“I am.” Ashton chuckled again, “Patience Mikey.” 

Ashton continued his teasing, lightly pressing his hand against the bulge in Michael’s boxers before dragging the heel of his palm against his length, over and over.   
“Christ Ashton fucking touch me already!” Mikey all but growled, “Properly!” Ashton took pity on him at last and slid his hand into his boxers, Michael immediately began to rock against his hand.  
“Shit baby, you really are desperate aren't you? Wanna ride my thigh?” Michael just let out a low groan and moved to straddle his boyfriend’s thigh, “Hang on, get these off first.” Ashton tugged at the bottom of his boxers until Michael stood up and took them off before getting into position over Ashton’s thigh. 

Ashton let his hands rest on Michael’s hips as he began to grind against his thigh, a stream of curses soon leaving the green eyed boy’s mouth as the friction from Ashton's jeans provided just the right pleasure/pain balance to drive him wild. Riding Ashton’s thigh was always one of his favourite things, but when Ashton didn’t get undressed it was even better, the slight edge of pain that grinding against rough denim over a solid thigh gave was perfect.  
“Fuck baby you’re so hot.” Ash pulled Michael down as he pushed his leg up, encouraging him to go faster.   
“Ash fuck!” Mikey gasped out. 

Harder and faster now, Michael was riding Ashton’s thigh like his life depended on it, moans and whimpers leaving his mouth between the almost constant gasps and pants, Ashton’s hands on his hips guiding him to the high he was chasing.  
“Ash,” Mikey panted, “Fuck, I’m close!”   
“You gonna come on my thigh?” Ashton pulled him down hard, his thigh meeting him as he pushed his leg up over and over, “C’mon baby.”   
A stream of curses left Michael’s mouth as he neared his orgasm, his movements becoming erratic as felt that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach, “Shit I’m gonna come Ash fuck fuck fuck!” He stilled as his orgasm washed over him, making a mess of Ashton’s jeans, he was so caught in his own pleasure that he didn’t notice Ashton shuddering beneath him. 

Michael dropped his head to Ashton’s shoulder, panting as he tried to catch his breath. Once he had composed himself he shifted back slightly, intending to return the favour.   
“Let me…..” He trailed off as he looked down and saw a second wet patch on Ashton’s jeans, “Did you..?” The other man just nodded, “Jesus Ash, that’s so fucking hot!”   
“You made me come in my pants like a teenager,” Ashton whined, he jokingly slapped at Michael’s chest, “God Michael, only you have this effect on me.”   
Michael smirked and put his head back on Ashton’s shoulder, “I love you.”   
“I love you too Mikey but can you move my pants are sticking to me?”   
Michael snorted “C’mon sticky pants, let’s have a shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :)


End file.
